Indiferença
by Martelca
Summary: Uma pequena fic DomWata: Um Wata que se coloca questões... Atençãopequeno spoil..
1. Chapter 1

**Título:**Indiferença.

**Autor:** Martelca

**Dislaimer :** Os personagens não me pertencem mas as sadiques Clamp! xD... bem prejuízo XD teria alterado coisas lol

**Tipo:**Shonen-aï ( Wata/Dom)

É a minha primeira fic sobre XXXholic... Vivo o Wata/Dom!

* * *

Indiferença

Capítulo 1

Sentado sobre o banco, o bento entre as mãos, como cada meio-dia... sozinho.

Sinto-me mal...

Terrivelmente mal...

Sou o que ta de mais inquieto.

Mesmo não sei porque...

Aquilo enerva-me!!

Vejo Himawari-chan que vem a mim juntar-se.

E estranhamente...

Não salto de alegria como deveria ser-o.

Mesmo os pequenos corações não flutuam, vendo a bonita

Himawari-chan.

Sobretudo sou interessada às suas partes traseiras, procurando

algo...

… alguem.

Ninguém, não esta lá.

Vejo-o em nenhuma parte...

Porque aquilo faz-me assim mal?!

E sobretudo... o que ele esta a fazer?!!

- Watanuki-kun ?...

Ela olha-me de um ar inquieto... ela viu certamente o meu ar triste...

Não quero que preocupa-se para mim...

Me esforço-me a lhe sorrir.

Ainda que sei, qu'ela veu, qu'estes dias, não ia nada bem...

E as meus olheiras sobre o rosto... devo assemelhar-se à uma morte que vive além de aquilo...

Pfff…

Mas porque estou assim?!

- Himawari-chan! Então como passou o conselho de classe?

- Muito bem, deve fazer um pequeno momento que esperas-me Watanuki-kun...

- Tudo vai, começo a ter o hábito...

O hábito de esperar-o...

Sozinho...

Duas semanas... que permaneço, vezes lá, como um idiota!

E é longo duas semanas!

Normalmente, o outro idiota ta sempre colado à mim!

Mas porque é o que ele não o faz mais hein?

Que faz, bom sangue?!

E sobretudo...

O que tem fazido par ele afaste-se sempre, logo que aproxim-me-ar de

ele?!

Aquilo não tem nenhum sentido!

Tenho a impressão qu'ele está chatiado com migo!

Todo que ele é dz durante as suas duas semanas, é "bom-dia" e ainda! Não é todo o tempo!

Ainda que não é muito falador, não é normal!

Deveria ser lá para picar-me o meu comer...

...et comer tudo, e tratando-me de imbécil!

Me colar ao basco!

Me chatiar à comprimento de dia!

Me dizer de me calar-me!

Me enervar sobretudo!

Me faz realmente a cabeça?

Qual idiota...

Eu olho a minha comida e sinto-me incapaz de comê-lo.

Não tenho fome, tenho mal ao estômago...

A crer que este imbecil faz-me girar a cabeça burro!

E eu tive ainda a coragem de preparar o seu bento!

Cada dia...

Mas pior, é qu'ele não vem mesmo mais procurar a sua refeição...

Logo que os cursos terminarem, vai-se... e nao diz nada...

E no entanto, hoje fiz-lhe castanhas...

... ainda que não é a estação das castanhas...

Gosta efectivamente das castanhas...

Não nos tem mais companhia...

Raaaaah, mas porque aquilo faz-me assim mal?!

Farto!

Eu deveria ser contente! É so sozinho com Himawari-chan!

Como sempre desejei-o, não?

Mesmo quando não esta lá, ele mete sempre a sua merda!

E eu...

Como o grande idiota de planeta...

Eu preparo o seu bento!

Esperando vê-lo chegar...

E não o vejo sempre...

Aquilo enerva-me!

Porque eu penso sempre à ele, ai?!

- Não comes Watanuki-kun?...

- …

Não, não tenho realmente fome...

E nada poderia tornar-me o apetite...

Não sou agradável com ela... a permanecer mergulhar no silêncio...

- Cruzei Doumeki - kun daqui a pouco...

Diz-me aquilo como se sabia que pensava à ele!

Ela não deve sobretudo pensar aquilo!

Raaaaah! Mas não é necessário que penso a este idiota!

Não seria mim!

Vejo já Yuuko enervar-me com aquilo, se o saber!

Mas de cotado...

- Ah ? Ele te diz alugma coisa ?...

- Não especialmente... disse exactamente que ia provocar-se para a sua competicão de TIR ao arco...

Eh bem! Evidentemente! É iso!

A sua compétiçaoooooonnn !

Mas ele se fixa de mim ?!

Não é durante duas semanas qu'ele vai fazer so isso!

Mesmo antes, vinha ver-nos com os suas gaitas de treinos!

Seinfla-me essa gajo!

Grrr, seriedade... começo a crer, Qu'ele me falta...

Mas isto não vai!…

-Watanuki-kun… E melhor talvez que retornas a tua casa...

- Todo vai bem, não te faz...

Insistiu para retornar...

Eu nao podia dizer não...

Além disso, Himawari-chan tem razão.

Tenho necessidade de descansar-me...

Realmente sou esgotada...

Retornei a casa.

Me deitar directo à cama...

É necessário realmente que falo à Doumeki...

O mais rapidamente possível estará melhor.

Eu quero saber porque ele me ignora...

Não me sinto nada bem.

Isso nao é nada normal.

Mesmo as lágrimas vêm juntar-se a mim...

Realmente não é normal...

* * *

A seguir!

o primeiro capítulo terminado!

Reviews? TToTT


	2. Chapter 2

Muito obrigado Carola Weasley! Sim ele esta com falta do Domeki :p !

* * *

Indiferença

Capítulo 2 

_Eu varro..._

_E eu varro..._

_Mais eu varro o jardim de Yuko, mais eu canso._

_Eu sou sempre em forma, normalemente._

_Evidentemente, com a noite qu'eu passei..._

_Enfim, as noites..._

_Com o pouco qu'eu durmi, é normal._

_E sim, ainda..._

_A crer qu'eu sou realmente doente._

_Pela falta d'este stupido!_

_Isso__ vai fazer agora... :_

_Vinte e três dias!_

_Não um dia de mais, nem um dia de menos._

_Três semanas e dois dias..._

_vai fazer quase um mês!_

…

_Ele faz-me realmente a cabeca._

_Senão eu na vejo o poderia ser de outro._

_Tendo em conta a maneira qu'ele evita-me._

_O qu'eu fiz, bom sangue?_

_Não é as minhas ofensas..._

_Ele tem muito o hábito já._

_A menos que..._

_Ele ta farto?_

_Eu recordo-me da última vez que agente falou-se._

_Eu lhe tinha dito secamente de me deixar em paz._

_E desde... ele nao me causa mais..._

_Não é para aquilo, como mesmo?!_

_Seria realmente estúpido!_

_Eu dizia-lhe aquilo todos os dias, todo do mesmo modo._

_Não é uma vez mais que vai fazê-lo afastar-se de mim..._

_Afastar-se de mim...eu não gosto de esta frase..._

_Ela me faz mal…_

_Pfff…_

_E pois, que sabe?_

_É difícil compreendê-lo..._

_Sem nenhuma expressão..._

_Mhmm quase... aquilo chega-lhe ter outra expressão sobre o rosto._

_Outros que da indiferença..._

_Mas ai... neste momento..._

_É o "Sr. o indiferente" _

_Ele enerva-me de ser assim, grrr!_

_Ontem após meio-dia, após os cursos._

_Como cada dia, desde uma semana._

_Eu tinha ainda o pouco de coragem de ir vê-lo._

_Quero dizer... tentar vê-lo._

_Todos os dias qu'eu passo ao templo golpear este merda de porta!_

_Com um bento à mão._

_Esperando poder comer com ele..._

_E qu'ele explica-me a sua ignorância..._

_Mas, como cada dia, ninguém não abre essa maudita porta!_

_Ninguém!_

_E o pior! É que estou com certeza qu'ele estava à casa!_

_Era certo!_

_Onde ele podia ser em todo caso??_

_Porque não me abrir?_

_Não é tão duro girar um punhado._

_Eu sei qu'ele estava em casa..._

_Eu penso que não serve à nada de ir la hoje._

_Eu começo a desesperar..._

_Chega-me mesmo de ir esperar-o na frente do seu templo, cada manhã, para ir aos cursos._

_Ai, ele não podia evitar-me!_

_E é realmente o unico momento onde eu podia falar-lhe._

_Agente faz o caminho juntos._

_Mas fazia como se não estava lá._

_No entanto falava-lhe... procurando compreender._

_E ele nao disse nada..._

_Qu'eu devia fazer, por qu'ele me ouça??!!_

_Porque eu esto mal com isso?_

_Alguem poderia ajudar-me a compreender!?_

_A minha cabeça volta-se directamente para a pessoa que me vem ao espírito._

_Eu olho Yuko._

_Que está sentada tranquilamente sobre a sua longa cadeira._

_Fixando-me ao mesmo tempo, um sorriso enorme aos lábios._

_Oh lá, não é bom sinal !_

_Qual é esse sorriso?_

_Não, não é à ela, à quem, eu pediria ajuda!_

_Et__ferria isso ?_

_Isso não lhe olha!_

_Ainda qu'eu tenho a horrívea sensação que já sabe tudo._

_Com o seu grande sorriso..._

_Uma vibora..._

_E aida.. porque ela olha-me com os seus olhosai??!! _

_Eu varro cada vez mais rapidamente._

_Tentando retirar-me essas moditas pensamentos do meu crânio!_

- A alguma coisa que não vai, o meu Watanuki?

- Não sou o TEU Watanuki!!

_E merda... !_

_Qu'eu vou dizer-lhe?_

_Ela esta a rir..._

_Ela fixa-se realmente de mim._

- Doumeki-kun te falta não é?

- Mas não, nunca!!! Você não vai??!

_Ela sabe sempre tudo!_

_E de qual elle mistura-se, bom sangue?!_

_Eu ponho o minha bassora._

_Eu me preparo para saír._

_Querendo fujir a conversação._

_Como um cobarde..._

- Tu já vais?

_Eu parto sem dizer uma palavra._

_Não tenho explicação a dar-lhe..._

_Que poderia dizer-lhe?_

_Mesmo eu... eu não compreendo o qu'eu tenho..._

…

-Não é agindo assim... que o Doumeki-kun retornará à ti, Watanuki...Doumeki-kun não conssege tombem... Tudo começa para os doís.

* * *

A seguir!

o segundo capítulo terminado!

Reviews? TToTT


End file.
